Project Abstract We have established the UCSD Clinical and Translational Research Institute (CTRI), with its hub located at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). This regional center includes three universities (UCSD, San Diego State University and UC Riverside), 4 biomedical research institutes (Salk Institute, Sanford-Burnham Institute, J. Craig Venter Institute, and La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology), and 3 academic hospitals (UCSD Medical Center, VA San Diego Medical Center and Rady Children's Hospital), one community health center (Palomar Health). The CTSA program encompasses 3 health sciences professional schools (Medicine, Pharmacy, and Nursing) and 2 Master's programs in Clinical Research and Drug Discovery Sciences. The program goals are to: 1) Develop an integrated education and training program across the translational science spectrum; 2) Empower community-based partnerships and integrate the stakeholders into translational research governance; 3) Diversify and enhance biomedical informatics infrastructure to provide a secure, confidential and inter-operative platform; 4) Provide administrative infrastructure to manage and improve clinical and translational research; and 5) Provide resources that enhance collaboration, encourage disruptive innovation and support clinical investigation. The CTSA program, which will be housed in the new Altman CTRI building, will provide the resources to develop the discipline of clinical and translational research, improve research quality and efficiency, assure a diverse workforce pipeline, and support a culture of collaboration and team science. The UCSD CTRI will incorporate UC Riverside into its TL1 program and San Diego State University Schools of Nursing and Public Health into its KL2 program to increase the diversity of disciplines and backgrounds of trainees. A new Center for Lifespan Research will support investigation across the lifespan and in special populations. Biomedical informatics expertise will be used to help manage clinical research and analyze new data, including the expanded phase I biomarker unit in the Center for Accelerating Drug Development. The UCSD CTRI will leverage its resources by collaborating with other CTSA hubs, including the consortium of UC schools (UC BRAID) and the broader CTSA network.